MY OWN FAIRY TALE
by gkedella25
Summary: I am Isabella Swan, unwanted wife of a husband whose life changed into one of her fairy tale because of one decision she took herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: MY OWN FAIRY TALE**

**Summary: **I am Isabella Swan, unwanted wife of a husband whose life changed into one of her fairy tale because of one decision she took herself.

**I am sorry for removing the story but I wanted to do some changes in the stories. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

Bella**x**Edward

_Romance/hurt/comfort_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

What I am doing here? Why I am here? Who I am?

I am Isabella Swan, unwanted wife, neglected daughter by my mom, loved daughter-in-law. Today I am freeing my husband from this miserable marriage; he'll never have to see me again. Never will my mother have to neglect me again. I am only disheartened for my in-laws, my father, brother and sister.

I am remembering how I got at this place where I have to take such a step.

All my life I have been neglected by my mom, Renee swan, she was always busy with my siblings Emmett and Alice. But my father, Charlie swam, and my siblings were always there for me. My life became miserable in school as I was a shy girl, not good in sports, always had my face in books. I had always been good in my studies and I was made fun of. My brother always helped me when someone bullied me but when he went to college, it got worse. Alice was busy with her duties as she was the head of the drama club and drooling after Jasper Cullen. I did not want her to worry about me at school as well as home. She always defended me in front of mom. Rosalie Cullen was my living nightmare in high school. She and her friends, the school popular girls, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Rosalie made my life hell, always pushed me in the lockers, passed rude comments towards me, tripped me many times in canteen, ruined my clothes or my school work. My best friend Angela and Alice always helped and defended me. Rosalie warned me if I complained to any staff, she would then make Alice and Angela life hell by treating them same as me. I did not want them to suffer like me.

One time I told my mom about them but she never paid attention to what I was saying because she was busy in organising parties to keep her social standard as always. She always disapproved about my clothing style and my way of living. She always tried to setup me with her rich friend's sons. Her parties and status was always more important than me and my life. I am daddy's girl. He is the centre of my world. He used to read me bedtime stories, watch sports with me, and my favourite spending Sundays fishing with him. It was bonding time for us. I am thinking how I am going to miss my brother's prank, sister bubbly nature, father's love because where I am going no one will be there with me.

I am sitting on the bathroom floor with a knife in my hand to end my miserable, sad life thinking what I am going to do is for better or worse. Remembering the last I saw my husband makes it better what I am to do because he'll never have to remain in this marriage which ne never wanted in first place. I love him and never had told him about my feelings towards him. He is good person who cares for his loved ones but I am one not included in that list. My in-laws are very nice people and very much in love with each other but my sister-in-laws hated me.

I place the knife on my right wrist and whisper my last word to my husband "I love you Edward forever" and press it.

Suddenly the door opens with Edward and my in-laws entering in and watches in horror. His eyes are moving from my face to my wrist.

**In this chapter Bella family is introduced.**

**Bella and Charlie are very close in this relationship. I will explain this Renée character in next chapter and Bella relationship with her. Her brothers are very protective of her. You will also come to know about her sister-in-laws.**

**Please review. It will help me to understand my mistakes or the plot I am writing.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Thanks who reviewed before and I will try to update soon (25 march). I am sorry for the wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the kitchen thinking about my life. My dad, Charlie, is mayor of our small town ,Forks. My mother, Renee, is always busy in charities or parties. It was my first day of forks high school. I am in junior this year and was waiting for Alice, my sister. She is in senior year.

I was lost in my thoughts when i heard Alice coming down. She walked past me towards refrigerator and took out milk. She was in pink strapless top with a jeans miniskirt and had makeup on her face. She had on brown knee-high boots and was looking like model for a fashion show.

Charlie came downstairs and on seeing Alice his eyes got wide.

"what is this?Alice" asked Charlie.

"what Dad"

"Don't try to be innocent, you know what i am asking"

"Clothes"

"Change them, You are going to school not to any fashion parade"

I was watching the scene with amusement. Alice started pouting "But dad".

"No, no , Go upstairs and wash your face and i mean clean it properly and also change your clothes" he ordered.

" you don't want me to look good"

"No, I don't want to listen anything, get changed or i will cut your shopping expenses and will ground for month" he informed her calmly.

Renee entered the kitchen and started supporting Alice " let her be Charlie, this what everyone wears now-a-days, you don't want her to be boring like your darling princess, Isabella".

"Stop it Mom, don't say anything to Bella" said Alice.

"Mary Alice Swan, go get changed and Renee don't ever say anything bad to Alice"

Alice sulked upstairs in a fury. After few minutes, she returned in jeans pants with a shirt but she did not changed her shoes and was wearing eyeliner also.

Renee ignored me and kissed Alice on cheek wishing her luck.

Charlie hugged us both.

"wait a minute, baby girl. I have surprise for you"

"what dad"

"Come with me"

He covered my eyes with his hands and took me outside. Alice was squealing and jumping. They both said "Surprise". There was a silver Volvo in our driveway. I was astonished to see it and started jumping after a minute and hugged both Alice and dad thanking them.

Dad informed me its second hand but is in good condition. "It's not a problem,Dad" "Love you Dad, bye" we said together

"love you both, and drive safe"

I rushed and sat inside checking its interior. It was lovely and i loved it. I started the car with alice in passenger and started towards school.


End file.
